


Amore ai tempi dell’Ikea

by Shutupandance



Series: Per quanto io fugga [2]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AKA, Domestic Fluff, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Dopo una lunga e intensa discussione su come utilizzare la stanza ormai rimasta inutilizzata (Lauro era da poco tornato in fissa con 50 sfumature di nero e voleva trasformarla nellastanza dei giochi) avevano deciso che farne: sarebbe diventata uno studio.Ed è così che si ritrovano all’Ikea.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Per quanto io fugga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Amore ai tempi dell’Ikea

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il primo dei capitoli, che più che capitoli sono brevi storie random ambientate successivamente alla storia principale [Per quanto io fugga torno sempre a te](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355889) (che se non avete ancora letto vi invito a guardare prima di leggere questa che è appunto un continuo e non ha senso senza l'altra).
> 
> Detto questo enjoy questa fic piena di fluff (e un pizzico di porn che non guasta mai) <3
> 
> (Il titolo è preso da una canzone dello Stato Sociale che si chiama appunto "Amore ai tempi dell'Ikea")

Lauro si era ufficialmente trasferito nella camera di Edo, quella che ormai era diventata la loro camera, pochi giorni dopo che lui ed Edoardo avevano finalmente chiarito che cosa c’era tra loro.  
  
Nel corso di qualche settimana erano riusciti a svuotare completamente la vecchia camera da letto e trasferire le cose di Lauro nell’altra stanza, avevano anche comprato un armadio più grande per fare spazio ai milioni di vestiti che Lauro possiede.  
  
Dopo una lunga e intensa discussione su come utilizzare la stanza ormai rimasta inutilizzata (Lauro era da poco tornato in fissa con 50 sfumature di nero e voleva trasformarla nella _stanza dei giochi_ ) avevano deciso che farne: sarebbe diventata uno studio, in cui Edo potesse esercitarsi con la sua musica e Lauro potesse lavorare da casa quando necessario.  
  
Ed è così che si ritrovano all’Ikea.  
  
Edo aveva costretto Lauro a svegliarsi presto così da avere l’intera giornata a disposizione e non dover tornare nuovamente il giorno dopo perché non erano riusciti a comprare tutto quello che volevano in tempo.  
  
La loro lista della spesa è piuttosto semplice: una scrivania, una sedia, un tappeto e una libreria (su cui Edo aveva particolarmente insistito nonostante nessuno dei due legga un libro da anni).  
  
Edo aveva subito capito che però non sarebbe stato così semplice. Nella sua mente si era immaginato di scegliere gli oggetti, magari litigando un po’, e poi tornarsene felici e contenti a casa prima di pranzo, Lauro inizia però a fermarsi ad osservare ogni singolo oggetto in esposizione e Edoardo vede il suo sogno andare in frantumi davanti ai suoi occhi.  
  
Lauro lo trascina per tutto il negozio, osservando accuratamente ogni singolo oggetto, prende un pezzo di carta ed una matita e li lancia in mano ad Edoardo, intimandolo di segnare i nomi di tutti gli oggetti a cui è interessato.  
  
“Là me spieghi che cazzo ce facciamo co una lampada da notte a forma de fungo?”  
  
“Zitto! Te segna e basta Edoà.”  
  
Passano mezzora così prima che arrivino al primo articolo effettivamente nella loro lista: la scrivania.  
  
Lauro si fissa con una scrivania nera, elegante e moderna, e cerca di convincere Edoardo puntando tutto sull’effetto del nero contro la parete azzurrina dell’ufficio, Edoardo punta una scrivania completamente opposta, bianca, pratica più che esteticamente gradevole.  
  
Finiscono per arrivare ad un compromesso, una scrivania grigio scuro, comunque moderna ma con molti cassetti e scompartimenti, escono da questa prima scelta soddisfatti e felici, i loro portafogli molto più leggeri considerando che sono riusciti a scegliere la scrivania più costosa.  
  
Riescono a scendere a compromessi su tutto, il tappeto, la libreria, perfino la sedia nonostante sembrasse una missione impossibile, ma il vero dramma arriva nella sezione delle piante.  
  
Lauro vorrebbe comprarle tutte, inondare non solo l’ufficio ma l’intera casa di verde, non ha mai avuto una pianta o quantomeno non una che fosse sopravvissuta più di un paio di settimane ma adesso le desidera con tutto il cuore.  
  
“Edoardo, ti prego.”  
  
Il suo è quasi un pianto, le mani unite verso di lui, la disperazione sul suo volto, ma Edoardo sembra impassibile, lo sguardo glaciale e il volto di qualcuno che è convinto: non cambierà idea.  
  
“Là te non sei capace manco a tenè in vita un cactus e mo voi fa diventà casa nostra una serra? No.”  
  
“Te giuro che penso a tutto io, te non ti devi preoccupare di niente.”  
  
Il broncio sulla faccia di Lauro è così accentuato che Edo inizia a cedere, sente il suo cuore sciogliersi davanti a quella visione e sa bene che lo accontenterà molto presto.  
  
“E va bene, però solo una. Se poi la fai sopravvive vediamo se prenderne altre.”  
  
Lauro, ovviamente, sceglie la pianta più grande di tutte.  
  
.  
  
Finiscono per tornare a casa con molti più acquisti di quelli programmati, il bagagliaio della macchina completamente pieno, la pianta sul sedile posteriore è così grande che compre tutta la visuale ad Edoardo.  
  
“Vabbè Edo alla fine nun avemo mica comprato così tanta roba.”  
  
Edoardo sgrana gli occhi, butta velocemente un’occhiata dietro di sé solo per vedere la gravità della situazione, e torna a guardare Lauro con fare divertito.  
  
“Hai comprato tre orologi, me spieghi a che ti servono? Hai paura ci sia il fuso orario tra la cucina e lo studio?”  
  
Lauro scoppia a ridere di gusto, le guance che gli fanno male, e la risata che non riesce a placarsi, con Edoardo è sempre così, lui è l’unico che riesca a farlo ridere così genuinamente.  
  
“Dai abbiamo preso solo quegli orologi, poi il tappeto, la scrivania e la sedia, quella libreria che volevi te quindi su sta cosa non ti puoi lamentare, dei piatti, la lampada per la scrivania, tutti quei raccoglitori ma oh lo sai ce se c’è qualcosa di arcobaleno io lo devo comprà per forza. Poi la pianta e i porta penne, ah e anche un cestino e poi basta.”  
  
“Ti sei dimenticato della lampada a forma de fungo Là.”  
  
Lauro scoppia a ridere di nuovo, stavolta seguito immediatamente da Edo.  
  
“Okay forse avemo un po’ esagerato, te lo concedo.”  
  
.  
  
“Ecco t’ho portato da bere Edoà.”  
  
Lauro entra nella stanza, un bicchiere di the freddo in una mano, e trova Edoardo completamente sommerso da scatole, le istruzioni abbandonate accanto a lui, tavole di legno cospargono il pavimento, quasi non si vedono più le mattonelle.  
  
Lauro appoggia il bicchiere accanto ad Edo e si siede accanto a lui, prende il libretto delle istruzioni e lo sfoglia velocemente, quasi quaranta pagine di istruzioni, sono tornati a casa da un’ora ma Edo ha montato solamente un quarto della libreria.  
  
“Ma sei sicuro che non vuoi una mano?”  
  
“Là, se ti lascio montare la libreria finisce che ce cade in testa tra due giorni.”  
  
“Ao guarda che m’offendo eh.”  
  
Lauro mette il broncio ma poi si mette da parte lasciando lavorare Edoardo, prova inizialmente ad aiutarlo passandogli le varie viti e indicandogli i passaggi sulle istruzioni ma viene presto cacciato quando passa ad Edo la tavola di legno sbagliata rischiando di compromettere la stabilità dell’intera libreria.  
  
Si accontenta quindi di sedersi appoggiato al muro ed osservare Edoardo mentre lavora, il caldo e la fatica lo portano ben presto a togliersi la maglia, Lauro pensa per un istante di proporre di accendere l’aria condizionata ma alla fine preferisce godersi lo spettacolo.  
  
Vede Edo sorseggiare il suo thè, gocce di sudore che gli solcano il petto, e Lauro vorrebbe dimenticarsi dei mobili, prenderlo per un braccio e trascinarlo nella sua camera, nella loro camera.  
  
Lauro fatica ancora a crederci, dopo aver passato anni a pensare che lui e Edo sarebbero rimasti per sempre amici, non è ancora riuscito a digerire gli eventi degli ultimi mesi. Sapere che ogni notte potrà addormentarsi abbracciato alla sua persona preferita ancora gli provoca un sussulto nel cuore.  
  
“Laurè invece de fissarmi con sta faccia da pesce lesso che dici me vieni a dà una mano a tirà su la libreria?”  
  
Lauro si alza senza proferire parola, rosso fino alla punta dei capelli, e aiuta Edoardo ad alzare la libreria, fa molta fatica, prevalentemente perché è ancora in imbarazzo per essere stato colto in flagrante, ma alla fine riescono a sistemare la libreria contro il muro.  
  
“Aiutami a montare la scrivania così la inauguriamo subito.”  
  
Lauro ridacchia guardando Edoardo fisso negli occhi, si mettono immediatamente al lavoro, montano la scrivania così in fretta che Lauro pensa di aver battuto qualche guinness dei primati.  
  
.  
  
Finiscono per tornare all’Ikea pochi giorni dopo perché nella foga di incignare immediatamente la scrivania hanno frantumato la lampada nuova.


End file.
